


Silent Worker

by AzulNightmare



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulNightmare/pseuds/AzulNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had always kept to himself at work and out of work, that's until Mark came around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Worker

Jack was always a silent worker at his job, sat at his desk and typed away until his fingers ached.

Sat alone when he was on a lunch break, no one thought he was interesting enough to talk to or to bother with.

One day they got a new worker, his name was Mark.

Everyone loved Mark, he was a handsome man and was interesting.

So when Mark sat next to Jack during his lunch break, Jack didn't know if he was being pranked or if he was dreaming.

He busied himself with eating his homemade sandwich and looking at old text messages so he could return back to his boring routine.

“Hey, you’re Jack right?” Mark finally speaks up after Jack finishes his sandwich and Jack tenses.

“Y-yes,” he stutters out and hurries to stuff away his lunch.

“I'm Mark, I thought I would come sit with you since you look a bit lonely.” He explains and Jack hates how he used the word lonely.

He's always hated that word, it meant you were alone and his Pa always told him you were useless to the world alone. 

So he left his table, he didn't want to be around Mark if he thought Jack was lonely.

The next few weeks, during each of Jack’s lunch breaks Mark looks at him like he’s a sob story waiting to be told and Jack hurried back to his desk as soon as he was done eating.

Mark finally corners Jack after work and forces Jack to go out to get drinks with him, Jack only agreed because he didn't like how close Mark was.

They went to a nearby bar and both got comfortable on their bar stools, a bartender came over and Mark ordered shots. 

“Have you ever went to get a drink with a friend?” Mark asks and Jack really wished he didn't.

Half of his college life was covered with headaches, alcohol, and sex. The other half was failing tests and useless studying.

The shots show up and both men chug them down, the burn making both of them wince slightly. Jack loosens up after taking the shots, so does Mark. 

Jack gets back into the personality he had back in college, the loudmouth party addict and he pulls Mark out onto the little dance floor that is set up.

Some old rock n’ roll music is playing and both men try their best to make dance moves that match the beat of the song, Jack is a chuckling mess as he watches Mark do the sprinkler.

They dance around drunkenly before a slow song turns on and shuffle out of the bar.

“Wasn't that fun?” Mark asks as he stuffs his hands into his slacks and studies his loose tie.

“Definitely, when you pulled out that sprinkler move I thought I was gonna explode from laughing too hard.” Jack chuckles with the faint memory.

They stumble down towards Mark’s apartment, Jack doesn't know why he follows Mark but he could care less.

His drunken mind is too hazy to process left from right, so he holds onto Mark’s sleeve like a kid would with their Ma as they walk.

They lean against the elevator walls soon enough, listening to the shitty music playing and grin at each other.

The rest of the night was a blur of colors and broken words.

~~~

Jack wakes up with regret banging on his head in the form of an headache, his whole body feels sore all over and his stomach sloshes around sickly.

He holds a hand to his mouth as he chokes down on some vomit and hurries to the nearby bathroom to let it out.

His face is a sweaty mess once he finishes his daily throw-up and digs around for an Advil to soothe his headache.

As he walks back into the room, he pales before hurrying to collect his scattered clothes.

In the bed rests a most likely naked Mark, Jack finally noticed the bites all around his body and spiking pain up his arse.

He slips his boxers and slacks on, running out of the room while slipping on his polo.

He didn't want this to happen, hell. He doesn't even know Mark besides the fact he works at the same office.

So he runs out of the stranger’s apartment and wants to hide in his own apartment until he forces last night’s drunk memories out.

~~~

Jack walks back into the office, his confidence hanging by a thread and he hurries towards his desk hoping no one saw him.

“Jack!” 

Shit, Jack turns around and is greeted with the sight of a flustered Mark.

“Hey, Mark.” He greets and he can't look the other man in the eye.

“Do you think we could talk about last Friday, after work?” He asks and gives Jack his best puppy dog eyes.

Jack sighs and nods, Mark gives him a happy ‘thank you!’ before strutting off to his own desk.

Later after work, Jack waits by the front door messing with his thumbs and staring at the dark clouds looming overhead.

Jack didn't pack an umbrella like the idiot he is and hopes Mark would hurry up, he is almost about to leave when the front door finally slams open.

Mark steps out, a smile on his face as his eyes land on Jack.

“Hey, is it alright if we head somewhere to talk?” He asks and Jack wonders how many times Mark has asked him to go somewhere with him.

They head into Mark’s living room of his apartment, Jack sitting stiffly on a sofa and Mark sinking back into a nearby chair.

There's an awkward silence in the air before Jack speaks up.

“So, what did you want to talk about last Friday?” He asks, trying to play innocent and hopes Mark really over all just forgot about the whole thing.

“Jack, we had sex. I remember I saw you leave my room in the morning with bite marks covering your body and I was stark naked in bed, I just want to figure out what happens between us now.” Mark mutters and runs a hand through his puff of hair.

“Call it a drunk one night stand?” Jack says and it sounds like a question instead of a statement.

“I-, I honestly wanted to continue what happened Friday. It's been awhile since I’ve slept with someone and I kind of miss it,” Mark sighs and Jack stares at the floor.

Sure, Jack has had a few fuck buddies before but it feels different this time. That was back then when he was a horny drunk teenager with all the time in his hands and nothing to do.

Jack does miss waking up to someone next to him in bed, to know you have something to look forward to when you wake up even if it's for a brief moment.

Jack knows he's probably going to get screwed over, but he really can't help to care.

“So, we become fuck buddies then.” Jack says and Mark looks up to him with a shocked face.

“A-are you sure, you don’t have to.” Mark argues but Jack shakes his head.

“It's fine, if it doesn't work out then we’ll end it.” He says and Mark nods in agreement.

~~~

Over the months they slowly work out a schedule, Mark goes to Jack’s apartment every Friday night and Jack goes to Mark’s every Saturday night.

The awkward air between them now mostly gone, their fellow workers question their quick relationship but Mark just changes the subject when it's brought up.

One Friday night Mark doesn't show up.

Jack was sitting on his couch, some of Mark’s favorite food lying out for him since Jack knew Mark didn't eat lunch today.

He waited 30 minutes before sending a text to Mark.

J~ Are you coming over tonight?

His text is simple and to the point, but he feels like he's missing something from it.

His fingers stray around the L button and he tosses his phone on the couch before he could press it.

He doesn't want to admit to himself that over the past months, he may or may not have gotten a thing for Mark.

Okay, he's in love with Mark.

Jack hates the way his heart breaks when Mark acts like their just ‘friends’ at work, he wishes it could be more than fuck buddies in private and in public more than friends.

But Jack doesn't want to ruin anything so he keeps his mouth shut.

Where the hell is Mark, Jack thinks as he stares at the clock and sees it's been an hour.

He checks his phone for a reply and finds nothing.

He should have known that this thing they had going on wouldn't have lasted forever.

Maybe Mark is just busy, Jack tells himself as he looks at the clock again.

So he puts away everything and heads off to bed.

~~~

It's Saturday night, it's Jack’s turn to head to Mark’s place.

So he shuffles down the street, feeling a bit more happier than yesterday knowing he’ll get to see Mark.

He rides the elevator up and gets out on Mark’s floor, walking over to the brown door and knocking on it.

Feet hitting the ground inside sounds and soon the door is cracked open.

Jack didn't expect to see a hooker with a cheap cigarette hanging out of her mouth, wearing her red thong and matching bra.

She eyes him up and down, a sickly sweet smile growing on her face and she leans against the door a bit.

“What are you doin’ here sugar?” She asks and Jack wants to burn her voice from his brain.

He gets ready to speak up when he spots another person in the background.

There stands Mark, looking like the guiltiest person alive with lipstick covering his cheek and neck. His hair ruffled and only wearing his boxers.

Jack wished he opened the wrong door and that he didn't have a heart at the same time, his eyes filled up with broken tears and he turned back towards the elevator.

Jack knew he should have expected nothing more, they were fuck buddies and Mark made that very clear by what he’s done.

Jack couldn't help that Mark was stuck in his mind.

All he could think of was Mark, Mark, Mark.

And of the mornings he woke up wrapped in warmth because of Mark laying next to him in bed, when Mark would kiss his forehead thinking Jack was still sleeping, and how Mark’s eyes were too brown when he woke up.

Jack presses the elevator button, feeling like his heart was left in front of Mark’s door and it could never fit again in his chest.

~~~

Jack doesn't want to go back to work, he's too tired from staying up late and thinking of old memories with Mark.

He lays draped across his couch, bottles of beer and a bottle of Advils decorating his coffee table.

His head pounds from drinking too much, his stomach twisting and turning inside him.

His silent little apartment making him feel so lonely.

Jack knew his Pa was right, saying that Jack would never have anyone with him when he got older.

He partied too much, drank too much, slept around too much.

Now for being a fuck boy in college he was getting fucked over, literally.

Jack chuckled at his own shitty joke and hissed as he put a hand to his forehead, he grabbed the Advil bottle and shook it.

It was empty, he sighed as he got up and slipped on his shoes along with a sweater.

~~~ 

Jack headed down to his local grocery store, happening to be a Walmart, and headed to the medicine aisle.

He dug around a bit before finding some Advils and grabbed a few, as he walked towards the checkout line he thought he saw a familiar pair of brown eyes only to shrug it off as his imagination playing tricks on him.

The cashier took his sweet time in scanning the items and plopping them down in a plastic bag, he rung up Jack’s total and Jack handed him a $10 bill before hurrying out with his bag.

Walking home in the rain with a massive headache sucks, especially when cars splashed Jack every time he walked too close to the street.

Jack got home, soaking wet and muttering curses under his breath as he tosses down his bag.

He ripped off his pants and slid off his sweater, happy that his boxers were untouched mostly.

He quickly put on some pajamas, seeing as he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

~~~

Jack woke up to the sound of something vibrating and he hurried to see what it was, he grabbed his phone off the coffee table and squinted against the brightness.

It was a text message, from Mark.

M~ Meet me at the park by your place, please.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, he had to go just to see Mark again.

Even if it was the last time, so Jack got up and put on his shoes. He ran outside, trying to shove any bad thoughts away and focuses on Mark.

~~~

Soon Jack arrives at the park, the moon overhead lighting up the little pond residing there.

Jack immediately spots Mark sitting on a peeling wooden bench in front of it, staring at the water lost in his thoughts.

Jack shuffles over and takes a seat next to Mark, making the man tense a bit.

“Pretty isn't it?” Jack asks because he knows what Mark will say and wants to try to hold it off as long as possible.

“Yeah,” Mark murmurs and it stays silent for a little longer.

“Jack, we have to talk about last Friday.” Mark says and hangs his head a bit lower.

Jack feels like he’s heard this line before.

He bites his lip to stop useless words from tumbling from his mouth and Mark continues, still looking towards the ground.

“I don't think we can do this anymore.”

There are the words Jack has been waiting for with baited breath, he told himself he shouldn't cry and he plans to keep that promise until he gets home.

Jack sighs, his head pounding from the beer he drank earlier, and gets up from the bench.

“Jack I-,” Mark tries to say but Jack cuts him off.

“I get it, I’ll act as if this never happened and leave.” Jack says and walks away.

Mark tries to say something again, but Jack is already gone.

Jack slams his apartment door shut and slides down onto the ground, his hands digging through his hair and tugging at it.

He wants to scream and shout, to see if he could wake up from this nightmare. 

He rubs at his eyes as he starts to cry, his shoulders slumping in and shaking.

Everyone he's ever gotten close with always left him and he hated the loneliness.

Everytime he was lonely he always heard his Pa saying how loneliness haunts any fuck up and makes them go mad.

Jack knew he was done with the loneliness and done being a fuck up.

So he got off the stained carpet of his apartment and walked up to the roof, he wanted to see something beautiful before he died.

No white tile walls while drowning, no bedroom wallpaper while being hanged, or blood spilling from cuts on his arms. Just the moon and it’s pale shine.

As he got to the roof, he saw the moon staring down over head and was happy that it was silent for once outside.

He was numb and so tired, he just wanted to be free of the loneliness and to finally finish something in his life.

His Pa would be proud just by that fact.

Jack stood on the ledge and stared down at the empty sidewalk down below, his apartment was on the shitty side of town so no one liked to walk around there.

Jack almost felt like a damsel in distress, waiting for his knight in shining armor to save Jack from himself. Of course that was just fairytale bullshit, but Jack just wished he could have a happy ending.

Mark was still on his mind as he leaned forward, as he plummeted through the air, and as he hit the unforgiving ground with a crack.

~~~

Mark was still sitting on the bench, his hands running up and down his face.

He wanted to tell Jack that he loved him and he wanted more than being just fuck buddies, but Jack walked off.

He wanted to apologize about last Friday, Mark just couldn't accept the fact that he loved Jack and so he fucked up. He picked up the nearest hooker and tried to get his mind off of Jack, but he couldn't.

Mark finally decided to get up after regaining what was left of his confidence and walked towards Jack’s apartment.

He stared up at the tall building, his breath fluttering in and out while his heart rampages inside his chest.

He gets ready to walk in when he sees someone standing on the ledge, his world stops as he recognized the figure.

Jack.

Mark pushed his legs forward and sprinted up the stairs.

Mark didn't know what Jack was doing, he didn't want to think about it. He just needed to tell Jack how he felt before it was too late.

As he neared the roof, he hoped Jack stepped down from the ledge and rethinked what he was about to do because Mark didn't know what to do without Jack.

So as he busted open through the roof door, his lungs failing him and making him nearly fall over. He watched the love of his life fall from the roof, Mark watched Jack’s blue eyes be covered by his eyelids, and watched Jack kill himself on the unforgiving ground with a crack.


End file.
